


Just Need A Bow

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Kiss, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Gavin almost forgetting it's Richard's birthday, Gavin being cute, Gavin near a breakdown, Gavin wants to do something for Richard, Love, M/M, Meeps, Oneshot, RK900's name is Richard, Richard adding a bow onto Gavin, Richard being cute, Richard only wants Gavin, Richard's Birthday, Upset Gavin, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: It's Richard's birthday and Gavin nearly forgotten. He's rushing and thinking of something he can give to Richard. He thought about just getting another cat but an android one. He has no money to get one. To fucking expensive. He was near a breakdown as he felt like the shittiest boyfriend but Richard makes sure Gavin knows how much he loves him





	Just Need A Bow

Gavin: *he can't believe he almost forgotten that today was Richard's birthday. He was so angry with himself as he paces in the living room, thinking of ideas on what to give to Richard. He grabbed his hair and tugs* FUCK! WHY AM I THE SHITTIEST BOYFRIEND?!

*at that moment Meeps comes running in and meows at Gavin*

Gavin: awe, sorry Meeps *he picks up the kitten, petting her. The kitten started to purr as she rubs against Gavin* you know, Richard loves you a lot, but I don't think on a personal level he connects... Maybe I should get an android cat for him?

*Meeps jumps out of Gavin's arms, chasing her older brothers. Leaving Gavin to his crises*

Gavin: *he sighs* some help! *he pouts, still thinking getting a cat for Richard would be nice and starts looking*

-an hour later and a rather stressed out Gavin-

Gavin: WHY ARE THEY SO FUCKING EXPENSIVE? I CAN'T EVEN GET THE CHEAPEST CAT OUT THERE! *he growled, slamming his computer shut as he felt like crying* 'why can't things go my way?'

Richard: Gavin? *he comes into the room with a concern look* you okay?

Gavin: no I'm not. I forgot today was your birthday and I have nothing to give you and I feel like the worst boyfriend... *he looked up at Richard with Tears in his eyes and a big pout*

Richard: *he sighed but more out of relief as he goes over to the human and hugs him* Gavin, you don't need to get me anything. I don't care for my activation day, I just want you to be happy and loved...

Gavin: it doesn't work that way, Rich. I should get you something for everything.

Richard: Gavin, I don't need anything. All I want is you and only you. I love you, Gavin. Nothing will ever replace you as to me you are irreplaceable and valuable to me

Gavin: *he tries to think of something, ANYTHING, but he had nothing that can top that so he set on his toes and kissed the android*

Richard: *he kissed back, holding Gavin more* there's just one thing missing

Gavin: oh? *he questioned*

Richard: *he goes over to the bed and pulls out a pink bow before tying it to Gavin's neck* there~

Gavin: *his face heated up* what's this for?

Richard: saw your research and why get me a cat when you're my kitty~

Gavin: fuck, kinky bitch

Richard: *he leans in* you're my bitch, baby~ *he purred out*

Gavin: *he licks his lips* I like that~

Richard: *he goes over to close the door* strip, slut


End file.
